metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Forums?
This RfC was closed at 07:23, 21 March 2009 (UTC) by [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) with the final resolution of no-contest opposition; forums will not be recognized as official, nor will they be endorsed by the Wikitroid administration or the site itself. Please do not modify it. This is a very special request for comment. As some of you may be aware, Gaiacarra took it upon himself to create forums for the wiki here (please be aware that, as of this writing, this forum is not endorsed nor authorized as official by the Wikitroid administration). This vote is to determine whether or not this forum should be authorized as official and supercede our current forums sytem. The (collectedWelcome to the Forum! - Wikitroid Community Unofficial Forums) arguments in favor of the new systems is: #users may find the forums to be a Friendlier environment than the wiki's system #[The forums may be] More conducive to forming a community and for directing the project on several factors However, there are more reasons as to why this is more trouble than it's worth: #Organizational, administrative, etc. issues must be discussed on the wiki due to the wiki's open nature, so the forum is only useful for socializing #We already have forums (sure, they're klutzy, but they are forums) #There is no way to guarantee that user123 on the wiki is user123 on the forums (i.e., someone could register user123 on the forum without actually being user123 on the wiki) #Do we have a large enough dedicated user base to make dedicated forums useful? The only wiki that I know of with its own dedicated forums is Halopedia (and they have at least 53x the number of users we have) #:Note that, should we be able to prove that we have a large enough user base, we may be able to ask Wikia staff to install real forum software side-by-side with the wiki, answering quip 3 above. #NOTMYSPACE must be considered. Please note that, while all users will be able to voice their opinion, it will eventually the administrator's decision whether or not to make the forums official. Thus, unlike a standard RFC, the votes will be split into two sections - administrators and non-administrators. However, feel free to voice your opinion, as your opinion will still be important in the final decision. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:51, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Notes Administrators *'Oppose' - for reasons I list above. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:51, 2 March 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose' - No thank you. I find forums to be highly inefficient, with the "Wiki Forum Style" to be a bit more easy to navigate/operate. Aside from that, we don't have enough active members to render the forum necessary. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 01:57, 2 March 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose' - The usual Wikia forum can easily be monitored with Special:Recentchanges, but that can't. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:38, 5 March 2009 (UTC) All other users *'Oppose'- I agree with Fastlizard4 and Armanula513. Samuslovr1 02:14, 2 March 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose'- I agree with every one here. Samusiscool3 talk{ROLLBACKAH} 15:42, 2 March 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose'- I agree with the other users.Zabbeth 15:58, 2 March 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose'-Concured. Metroidhunter32 16:10, 2 March 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose'- I would like to see it happen, but we don't really have enough users, and the thing about non wiki forums is that you have signatures and avatars, and i think they are annoying. Hellkaiserryo12 17:06, 2 March 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose'- You know what would be cool, though? If we could get MdB to make a section of their forum to Wikitroid projects. That place is a bit more active and full of knowledgable users. ChozoBoy 19:01, 3 March 2009 (UTC) *:That would be helpful. Good luck making it happen, though. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:56, 4 March 2009 (UTC) *:Hmm... I think I might have us the hook-up down at Metroid Fan Mission... Samusiscool3 talk{ROLLBACKAH} 22:50, 5 March 2009 (UTC) This RfC has been closed. Please do not modify it.